One Night
by Ackleholic89
Summary: Max wakes up with a headache, but that's the least of her problems.
1. What happened?

Max woke up with a pounding headache.

_What happened?_ she thought.

She needed to sit up, so groggily she set her hand down on the bed to help herself.

_Wow. This mattress is higher than I remembered. It's rather lumpy too. _She thought.

A dull pain throbbed in her head. She couldn't think about anything right now. All she needed was some aspirin.

The bed creaked underneath her as she began to climb off.

"Mhmmm."

Max stopped and her senses heightened. Beds normally didn't make those types of sounds.

She didn't know why she did it, but when she turned around and saw the sleeping form in the bed- knowing it was there- she let out a squeal, causing the sleeping form, to wake up.

As he sat straight up, half awake, hungover, and wondering where the sound he heard came from, Max's jaw dropped.

"Alec?!"

What had she gotten herself into?

A/N This is my first Dark Angel fic, so reviews are very much appreciated. Sorry this part is so short, I just wanted to set it up.


	2. The Flashback

I don't own Dark Angel, and I don't know or own any actors that starred in the series, although that would be cool...

"Alec?!" Max said with a mix of shock and anger.

"Oh, hey Max." Alec said almost incoherrently before laying his head back down on the pillow. Max just stared at him, trying to gather her thoughts when Alec apparently realized what was going on. He popped one eye open and looked around the posh hotel room. "Max?"

"What?" she asked, still trying to search her memory for any clue as to why her and Alec were there...together.

"What-"

"I don't know." She answered before he had time to complete his thought. "The last thing I remember was walking out of Jam Pony on Thursday. What's today?"

Alec looked at his watch and shrugged. "Friday." He sat up again. "I remember Jam Pony too. I looked at the clock before I walked out. It was 3:00."

Max folded her arms. "Why can't I remember anything?" She didn't want to admit it, but Max was scared.

Alec got out of the bed and walked over to where Max was standing. It was then that they finally got a good look at what they were wearing, but it didn't make Max anymore confident. She was wearing one of Alec's t-shirts and Alec was in only his boxers.

"We didn't..." Alec started.

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"This can't be good."

"No..."

"Okay, so let's backtrack are you sure-" Alec stopped in the middle of his sentence. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Max asked impatiently. "What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

Alec pointed to the slip of paper on the nightstand next to Max. Max picked it up and read it. "Oh no." She suddenly became dizzy, but Alec caught her before she hit the floor.

**Flash Back**

_The plane landed in Las Vegas. He slowly led the two drowsy X5's off of the aircraft. They'd been asleep for most of the trip._

_"Lydecker?" Max asked as she realized who was holding her. She'd recognize his voice anywhere. "What the hell are you doing?"_

_"Max, I care about you. I'm trying to save you."_

_"Save me? From what?"_

_"From White. He thinks I've taken you to kill you. You can't go back to Seattle."_

_"But Seattle's my home. I'm leaving." Max tried to jerk out of Lydecker's grip but she was too weak. The effects of the drug weren't starting to wear off just yet. Max sighed. "Please just let me go. I feel like I'm suffocating."_

_"Just a minute."_

_Lydecker led the blindfolded X5's over to a secluded area. His grip on Max was tight._

_'Those strong arms.' Max thought before she had time to stop herself. "Oh God." She said outloud._

_"Okay guys. I'm leaving now. Count to ten then you can take the blindfolds off."_

_Alec knew what was going on with Max. He smirked and began counting down the seconds in his head._

_'10.'_

_'This can't be happening.' Max thought._

_'9.'_

_'Not now.'_

_'8.'_

_'And on top of all of this...'_

_'7.'_

_'...I'm, stuck with ALEC.'_

_'6.'_

_'Of all the people to get stuck with...'_

_'5.'_

_'...In a city I don't know anything about...'_

_'4.'_

_'...while I'm in heat...'_

_'3.'_

_'...it had to be him.'_

_'2'_

_'But I guess he his kind of cute...'_

_'1'_

_'...in that "I want to kick your ass kind of way."'_

_Alec took his blindfold off then took Max's off too._

_'He'll have to do.' Max thought as she look into his eyes. As she kissed him the drug began to wear off which wasn't neccessarily good news for the X5's._

_When the drug was first injected back at Jam Pony it knocked them out for a few hours and left them weak. When it began to wear off, they regained all of their strength, but also left an euphoric feeling, basically turning them into two drunk transgenics, but with Max in heat, it did much worse. It turned them into two HORNY drunk transgenics._


	3. Transgenic Versions of Bonnie and Clyde

**A/N: Thank you to everybody who reviewed nicely. It made me feel loved :-D**

**I would like to dedicate this story to my sister Samantha, my beta reader and best friend. Luv ya, sis!**

**Chapter 3**

Alec caught Max before she hit the floor. He picked her up and laid her on the bed, then reached down and picked the piece of paper up off of the floor. A marriage certificate. What had possessed them to do this?

Max made a noise and Alec looked down.

"Alec?" She murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I just had the weirdest dream." She put her hand to her head and tried to sit up. "You were there." She smiled. "We did the craziest thing."

"Max?"

Max ignored him. "We got married." She let out a laugh.

"Max?"

"But we couldn't remember at first because Lydecker took us and gave us a drug and we ended up in-" Max rambled not understanding half of what she was telling him.

"Max!"

"What?"

Alec sighed. "It wasn't a dream." He told her as he showed her the marriage certificate.

Max was suddenly snapped to attention. "You mean to tell me we're really married?"

Alec nodded slowly, waiting for the worst.

Luckily he was saved by his phone going off.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Hey, Alec, do you know where Max is?"

"Ah, Logan!" Max's eyes widended.

'No! No!' Max was mouthing.

"She's-" Alec started but Max grabbed his hands and held them together. "Awe." Alec whispered. "That's so sweet."

Max got a disgusted look on her face. "Shut up!" she whispered loudly. "You can't tell him where I am."

"Why not?"

"Because he already thinks we're together. I want to try to get this worked out, so he doesn't know we're married."

"Are you that ashamed of me? I'm hurt, Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes. "Just make something up."

Alec jerked his hand free from Max's grip and put the phone back up to his ear. "Logan?"

"Alec? What happened."

"I don't know. I don't think I have good reception here. Look...uh...Max...is...on her...way to...work?" He shrugged at Max.

Max nodded.

"Are you asking me?" Logan questioned.

"No..." Alec laughed. "I was...saying it like you should know. You know, 'Max is on her way to work? Duh?"

Max cocked her head to one side with the look of "what?". Who was she kidding. This was Alec.

"Okay. See ya, buddy." Alec said as he hung up the phone.

Max opened her mouth to say something but couldn't force it to form words. She finally shook her head and stood up.

She walked over to the closet and opened it, not sure of what she'd find. "Holy..."

Alec looked up and his mouth dropped. "Where did all of those clothes come from?"

"I'm not sure."

Alec turned the television on and Max went rummaging through the clothes. She stopped when she felt something in on of the jackets' pocket. She pulled out an envelope filled with cash-several million dollars worth.

"Did we pull a bank job last night?" She asked in disbelief.

"More like a casino job." Alec said.

Max looked up and saw the news. It was showing video footage from one of the security camaras inside the casino. Alec and Max were kicking some major butt. The problem was the fact that it showed their faces.

"Great." Max said. "First I'm drugged and taken to Las Vegas, then I find out I'm married to you, and to top it all off, my husband and I are wanted felons."

"We're the transgenic version of Bonnie and Clyde." Alec said, laughing to himself.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "LVPD. Open up!"

Max sighed. "Great. Just great."

**Btw- I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I have a problem with leaving cliffhangers, so when it gets to a good cliffhanger-like stopping point, that's normally when I stop. Some are longer than others, but I'm trying to update once a day so you won't have to wait too long.**


	4. Making a Run for it

**A/N: Again thank you to all of the positive reviews, but I would like to point a few things out from one review though. Somebody asked how it was that Alec and Max got a marriage license since they technically don't exist. Well, this _is_ a work of _fiction_, so really, it doesn't matter how they got it, but for argument's sake, we'll say Lydecker gave them new information when he left them.**

**Another thing is I'm not very big on putting details. I tell my readers what I think they should know, when I think they should know it, and nothing more. All details and no dialogue, personally puts me to sleep. If you don't like the way I write then please don't waste your time reading. Also, I don't think there is such thing as too much dialogue as long as it's moving the story foward, so again, if the dialogue bothers you, don't let me stop you from doing things you would rather do besides reading my story. As for my BETA reader, _I_ was greatly insulted by the fact you called her out. If you didn't like something I wrote do NOT blame her for it. Her job is to proof read it and make sure everything is clear. She tells me if there is a problem and I fix it. She checks for spelling and grammatical errors, and will give me her imput from time to time. But this is _my _story and in the end _I _am the one who chooses what goes into the final draft, so if you have any problem with the story NEVER blame Sam, blame me. **

**Now, on with the story...**

"Great. Just great."

"What do we do now?" Alec asked.

"I don't know." Max realized they were still in what they slept in. "Get dressed."

The police continued to pound on the door. "I said 'open up!'"

"We could run." Alec suggested as he put some pants on.

"Where would we go? Our faces have been plastered all over the news! We held up a casino for God's sake! If we try to go anywhere, somebody's going to recognize us!" Max pulled up the shirt she was wearing, before she realized Alec was standing in front of her.

"Turn around!"

"I've seen them before." Alec smirked.

"But you don't remember what they look like and I don't plan for you to ever find out. So, turn around!"

Alec's smile faded and he rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Max and put his shirt on.

"You can turn back around now." Max told him as she finished getting dressed.

Alec scratched his head as the pounding continued. "Well, we could turn ourselves in."

"Are you crazy?" Max asked and she popped the side of his head.

"Hey!" Alec screeched as he put his hand to the spot above his ear that Max hit.

"We can't turn ourselves in! Knowing our luck, White's probably seen this. I mean, robbing a casino calls for national coverage. How do we know these aren't his men?" Max said motioning toward the door.

"We're busting down the door!" The head cop called from outside.

"Well, we don't have much time, Maxie."

"Stop calling me that! This is NOT the time." Max looked out the window. They were pretty far up. She looked above her and noticed several buildings close together. '_I could make that.'_ She thought. "Come on. We're making a run for it."

"Didn't _I_ just suggest that?" Alec asked with a confused look.

"Just shut up and come on." Max made sure she had the money. She might not have been robbing the casino consciously, but she robbed it fair and square. No way was she leaving the money for some cops to take it away. They grabbed any important stuff laying around. Alec picked the marriage license up, making a crack about hanging it up at "our new house."

"_We_ don't have a new house." Max told him as she opened the window and began to climb out with Alec right behind her.

"Don't shoot the idea down just yet." Alec said climbing out of the window as Max began to manuever her way against the side of the hotel. Alec followed her movements and continued, "We could get a nice little cottage with a white picket fence."

Max stopped and turned to look at Alec. "Boy, you trippin'." she simply stated, then started up again.

"Well, you just think about it." Alec assured her.

"Yeah...okay..." Max said with an 'as if' tone of voice. They made their way to a ladder and began climbing up to the roof.

"There they are!" They heard somebody yell. They stopped and saw a cop with his head outside of the window.

"Go!" Alec told Max and she quickened her pace up the ladder. When they reached the top, they looked around. "What do you suggest we do now?" Alec asked.

"Follow me." Max began to run for the edge and jumped onto the next building. They did this until, the buildings became too far apart. Max spotted an empty car below them, so they slid down the ladder and walked over to the car.

Alec opened the passenger's door. "It's unlocked."

Max opened the driver's side and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "They should know two casino robbing transgenics are on the loose. Get in."

"Don't mind if I do."

**A/N 2: Sorry it took so long to update. These past couple of days have a been a little hectic.**


End file.
